Revenge Like Atroquinine
by HorseLover32
Summary: Kristoph Gavin breaks out of jail to get revenge on Klavier for betraying him. His plan, take the person who matters most to Klavier, his beloved Fraulein Detective. [established Klema] warning contains heavily implied lemons and language
1. Prologue

Note: Kristoph Gavin breaks out of prison in hopes of getting his revenge on his brother, Klavier for betraying him. What better way than to take the person who matters most to him, his new girlfriend, Ema Skye. I', going to leave the details of Kristoph's escape up to you as I cannot think of a plausible way for him to break out of prison.

Revenge Like Atroquinine

Prologue

 _ **8:45 P. M. Solitary Cell 13, Central Prison six months after Vera Misham's trial***_

A prison guard walked to the solitary confinement cell that Kristoph Gavin was supposed to be occupying, but to his alarm the cell was empty. "Shit, where'd he go?!" the guard muttered before radioing the warden. "Sir, Kristoph Gavin is not in his cell. This is a possible escape attempt!"

"ATTENTION, WE ARE NOW IN LOCKDOWN, ALL INMATES MUST REMAIN IN THEIR CELLS." The warden's voice announced over loudspeaker. The guard was radioed by the warden "For your information, you're fired." the warden said.

 _ **8:50 P.M Klavier Gavin and Ema Skye's shared home***_

It had been six months since Ema Skye helped bring her former source of irritation and now boyfriend, Klavier Gavin out of a deep pit of depression and self-doubt. Ema moved in with Klavier two months into their relationship. They were on their bed watching a movie when the movie was interrupted by an emergency news broadcast.

"We interrupt this program to inform you that dangerous criminal, Kristoph Gavin has escaped from Central Prison. He is described as a young man in his early thirties, Caucasian, has blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair that is styled in a twist. This is a dangerous man, if you do see him call the police and do not make contact." A mugshot of Kristoph flashed on screen. Please use caution as you go about your daily lives until the criminal is caught. We now return to your usually scheduled program. The movie resumed. Ema instantly turned the TV off and turned to Klavier.

"Klavier, do you think he's come back for revenge?" she asked moving closer.

"I wouldn't put it past Kristoph to try to get revenge, but don't worry Fraulein, I'll protect you." he said comfortingly and he pulled her in close for a kiss. "Shall we continue with our usual plans for this evening, Fraulein?" he said with a seductive smirk.

"Of course we will fop." Ema said deepening the kiss and fumbling with his belt as he hadn't changed for bed yet. Klavier stood up from bed and promptly undressed. Ema was already in her nightgown sans underwear. Klavier positioned himself over her. Neither noticed the shadow of Kristoph lurking at the window.

"So my worthless brother has someone who greatly matters to him. Well younger brother, I've found a weakness I can exploit. I guess I can take my vengeance through the Fraulein detective, you talk so highly of. Say goodbye to your lover, Klavier." He thought out loud to himself confidant in how he was going to make Klavier regret ever betraying him.

I'm going to leave Ema and Klavier's "planned activity" up to you. Sorry I swear it will have signifigance to the story.


	2. The Plan

Chapter one: The plan

Kristoph spent several days lurking around Klavier's house to get an understanding of how to best use this woman to get revenge on his brother. He got to know that both his brother and Ema had a routine. Klavier would wake up first to make breakfast for the two of them. It was a sickeningly sweet display in Kristoph's mind. Klavier would wake up Ema and she'd get ready so they could have breakfast together. They'd eat and go to work. Kristoph would go to the precinct as his target was Ema and she'd normally work until lunch when she'd walk to the prosecutors' Office that was part of the precinct.

She'd meet Klavier and they'd go to lunch for an hour and a half before returning to work and continuing with the monotony that took place that morning. At 6:30 Ema was off of work and she'd go back to Klavier's large house, make dinner, and prepare for their usual nightly activities of eating together, watching TV, and then the couple would engage in some form of sexual intercourse before falling asleep. The best time to spring his trap would be right when Ema got home to make dinner. Since Klavier had been so kind as to take care on Vongole when Kristoph was arrested he could get his attention, the golden retriever would start barking and Ema would investigate what the dog was barking at and then he'd have her.

Kristoph broke into Hickfield Clinic and stole a syringe and some fast acting anesthetics. Just a prick on the jugular and it would be easy for Kristoph to bring her to an abandoned building on the other side of town. It was 7:05 in the evening, the detective was late. Kristoph however decided to use his time wisely and he got everything prepared so that he could get revenge on Klavier for his betrayal. Kristoph's ears heard the sound of an engine approaching, Ema's scooter perhaps.

No, it was much too loud. Kristoph looked around the corner of the garage and saw both Ema and Klavier on Klavier's dark purple motorcycle. Odd, Klavier usually got home an hour after Ema. Klavier got off his "hog" before helping Ema off. "It was nice of Apollo to invite us to go to Eldoon's for dinner with him, right Klavier?" Ema asked.

" _Ja_ , I think _Herr forehead_ is finally seeing me as a friend outside of the courtroom, _Libeling._ " Klavier said.

"That explains it. Foiled by Justice again!" Kristoph hissed bitterly. That boy was always interfering with his plains even unintentionally. Now Kristoph would have to spend another night listening to Klavier and Ema's usual nightly activities. How disturbing and people thought that Kristoph was depraved.

In Klavier and Ema's shared bedroom, Ema had pinned Klavier down to their bed. Klavier had been talking to Prosecutor Simon Blackquill and Athena, who were also invited. It seemed as though both of them were now married and Athena had gotten pregnant. Klavier decided to say that both Ema and himself wanted to have a child quite soon and Ema got hounded with question by the group including Mr. Wright. It was true that Ema would one day like to have a child with Klavier, but was it necessary for Klavier to blurt out any possible plans to their group of friends. "I can't believe you Klavier. Why did you have to say that back at Eldoon's. You want a baby? Then let's make one fop!" Ema said as she practically tore her clothes off and even tore Klavier's blazer off. And fumbled with his belt. Kristoph heard all this and decided to spend the in the garage which was sound proof as Klavier used to practice with the Gavinners there at one point. He still knew what would be in his nightmares though. He wasn't looking forward to the terror that awited him. Plus the thought of a child with his brother as its father was beyond horrifying.


	3. A beneficial Change in routine

Chapter Two: A beneficial change in routine

 _ **5:45 A.M Klavier and Ema's house**_

Kristoph woke up early the next morning. He opened the door leading to the kitchen a crack to see if either Klavier or Ema were up. He only saw Klavier in the kitchen getting items from out of the refrigerator. Probably getting ready to make breakfast. "Dammit, we're out of eggs. I'm going to have to run to the store and get some." Klavier muttered under his breath. "Ema!"

"What!" Ema shouted from the bedroom.

"We're out of eggs. I'm going to run to the store real quick and get some."

" OK. I should be ready by then." Ema shouted as she got up out of bed wincing from soreness from last night's activities. Considering how many rounds Klavier and Ema went, she'd be surprised if she wasn't sore or pregnant as that was the reason for pinning Klavier down for opening his big mouth at Eldoon's last night in front of Apollo, Mr. Wright, Athena, and Prosecutor Blackquill no less, damn fop. Well, time to get ready, feed and let out Vongole, the usual things to do every morning. After a quick shower and her usual morning routine. Once she was dressed Vongole started whining to be let out and for food.

"OK, boy. I'm coming." Ema said as she walked to the golden retriever and patted him on the head. She opened the back door to let Vongole sniff around and do his business. Kristoph silently snuck behind Ema with the syringe full of tranquilizer in hand ready to stab Ema in the neck. Vongole turned to go back inside when he saw his master hovering over hid female caregiver's shoulder. Vongole growled and Ema quickly looked over her shoulder just as the syringe bit into the skin of her neck and she lost consciousness. Vongole ran forward and tried to revive Ema by pawing and nudging at her, but it was no use. Ema was out cold. Kristoph took a moment to place a note on the kitchen counter before dragging Ema's limp body to a car he had stolen from a used car lot when he first escaped. He took all less traveled roads to the abandoned building as to not be spotted. He was laughing as he thought of the pained look that would be on his pathetic younger brother's face once he got back home.

 _ **6:02 A.M Klavier and Ema's house***_

Klavier pulled into the garage on his hog with a bag with eggs in it. Hopefully Ema was ready so they could eat and he could bring them both to work on his hog. He noticed that the door to the kitchen from the garage was wide open and Vongole was curled up in front of the open back door crying. He looked up at Klavier with a look that said "I'm sorry." Klavier walked over to see what was wrong with him. Nothing was wrong physically, but Ema was no where in the house. Her nightgown was on the bed. Klavier was going to call Lana to see if she'd picked up Ema and brought her to work, but he stopped in his tracks once he saw the empty syringe laying on the kitchen floor in front of the back door. He knew something was wrong. He walked to the phone to call work and hopefully get in touch with someone at the precinct when he saw the note on the counter. It was written in Kristoph's neat script.

My Dear Brother,

It is time you paid for your betrayal. I've watched you and your dear detective closely since I've escaped and now I have her. I do not wish to kill her, that would make your suffering too short for my tastes. Besides you'll never see her again. My revenge is slow acting and deadly much like Atroquinine. I'll enjoy watching you suffer.

Yours,

Kristoph


	4. The investigation

Note: Edgey makes an appearance in this chapter, He's going to mention one of my Ocs, Samantha, who is his wife. I may end up writing a fanfiction about those two sooner or later. Please R&R it modivates me to get chapters done faster.

Chapter Four: The Investigation begins

 _ **11:30 P.M Abandoned building, Ema's "room"***_

"What the fuck?" Ema muttered as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dusty old room laying on an old mattress. The room was bare except for the mattress and two doors. One was in front of her and the other on the wall to the left. It was cold and Ema missed Klavier's warm embrace at this moment. The door in front of Ema swung open to reveal a familiar face. He looked so much like her beloved Klavier, same platinum blonde hair in the same twisted braid, pale baby blue eyes, only this man's eyes were cold and indifferent behind glasses.

"Well well, my younger brother's concubine has finally woken up." His voice was also cold and cruel without Klavier's melodic and comforting tone. It was Kristoph Gavin.

"Concubine! I am not a concubine!" Ema shouted.

"Why not, because Klavier has told you otherwise?"

"No, He actually loves me, not as though a monster like you knows what that's like."

" That may be so, but I managed to find and exploit such a weakness...you. How long will he last without his fraulein detective to make him feel complete. All I want for him to do is suffer for betraying me, his own brother. I'm not going to kill you, but I will use you to harm him."

"You're disgusting." Ema said as she spit towards him. Kristoph reacted by slapping her hard across the face. Ema swore she could taste blood in her mouth.

"I said that I wouldn't kill you, but I won't hesitate to make you suffer as well, that slap was a warning, next time expect worse. Do you understand?" Kristoph asked expression cold and unreadable. Ema silently nodded.

"Good. Now here." Kristoph put a glass of water and a small bowl of soup down in front of Ema.

"What's this?"

"I can't let you starve to death or my plan won't work. So eat." Kristoph commanded. Ema really didn't trust Kristoph, after all what if he was trying to poison her. Kristoph drank a spoonful of the soup just to assure Ema that it wasn't poisoned.

" See if I'd poisoned it, would I have had some?" Kristoph said again coldly.

"I guess not, fine, I'll eat." Ema said as she picked up the bowl and spoon and began eating. The soup was nothing more than plain chicken broth and a few chunks of vegetables. It was better than nothing though. Once Ema finished it, she quickly drank the glass of water Kristoph had brought along with the soup. Once she was done with that, Kristoph took the glass and bowl and left the room, locking the door once he had closed the door. Ema decided to get up and see what was behind the other door. She opened the door to see a sink and a toilet. So Kristoph Gavin was a sociopath, but he wasn't entirely evil. Ema walked back to the mattress to take a nap, it would be best to converse as much energy as possible in this situation. Ema slept possibly only an hour or two when she was awoken by the feeling of nausea. She ran to the toilet and found herself vomiting the little food she ate. That fucker must have put something in the soup. Then again, would Kristoph make himself sick by eating some of the soup too? Not likely, Kristoph wasn't exactly stupid. Maybe it was something else entirely. Thoughts of Ema's last encounter with Klavier flashed into her head. Ema and Klavier had been sleeping together since they'd started their relationship shortly after Vera Misham's trial. Occasionally, they wouldn't use protection. Other than last night, It had been about a month since they'd last had sex without protection. It takes about a month for the first symptoms of pregnancy to show. Could it be that she was pregnant?

"This isn't the best time." Ema said to herself. While she loved Klavier dearly and wouldn't mind having his child. She was kidnapped at the moment and whatever drug that Kristoph used to knock her out wouldn't be too good for the baby. Of course she'd need a test to know for sure, but Kristoph probably wouldn't bring her one. So she'd have to be careful for the time being just in case. She laid back down and curled into a ball. "Klavier, where are you?" she muttered as she fell asleep.

 _ **Los Angeles Police Department hours earlier**_

Klavier walked into the precinct to report Ema's kidnapping. Detective Gumshoe ran up to Klavier

"Hey pal, Do you know why Ema hasn't come into work?" he asked.

"Well, I think Kristoph kidnapped her." Klavier answered showing him the note that was left in the kitchen.

"I'm going to tell the Chief then." the detective said rushing towards to Chief's office. Klavier stood in silence waiting for Gumshoe to return. They had to find Ema, they just had to. Ema was not just his girlfriend, but his investigative partner. Nothing would get done without her forensic expertise and her efforts in keeping him on task.

"Ema, where are you?" Klavier thought out loud.

"Klavier, are you alright?" a familiar voice said from behind him. He turned to see his superior, Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

"Yes, Ema's missing and I think Kristoph had everything to do with it."

"He did break out of solitary confinement. I thought it wasn't true."

"Well, it is. I had to go and get some eggs to make breakfast and when I got back home, I was gone probably ten minutes. Vongole was crying by the back door. I found this note on the kitchen counter and it's Kristoph's writing, I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Did you tell the chief of police, this should be top priority right now. Ema could be in danger." Miles said.

"I know exactly what my brother is capable of I spent my life being manipulated by that fucking bastard."

"OK, I'm back pal." Gumshoe said as he ran back to Klavier.

"I just spoke to the chief and he said that he's going to have the entire force look for Ema. Mr. Edgeworth is in charge of the investigation, but if Mr. Edgeworth is fine with it. You could also help investigate."

"Honestly, I'm perfectly fine with Prosecutor Gavin helping in the investigation. After all, if Samantha was kidnapped I would want to be part of the investigation."

" _Danke_ , Herr Edgeworth. I appreciate it."

"Alright, Detective Gumshoe, Klavier let's be off." Miles said as they walked off to the parking garage. Klavier headed for his hog, while Miles and Gumshoe took Miles's sports car. Klavier rode in front of the chief prosecutor and his investigative partner to his house ten minutes away. A small group of forensic lab technicians arrived soon afterwards. They got to work combing the garage, finding where Kristoph had been hiding since escaping Central Prison.

"We found a vile of powerful sedative, and a pair of gloves with paint chips stuck onto them. We can analyze them once we get back to the precinct. Other than that,we've completed our investigation."

"Then let's hurry, every minute we waste puts Ema in more danger." Miles said.

" _Ja_ , it does, let's get back." Klavier agreed as the group all quickly returned to their vehicles and speed back towards the precinct. Once there, Miles and Klavier returned to their offices. Miles sat at his desk and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number he hadn't dialed in a while.

"Hello, my friend." Phoenix's calm voice said over the phone."

"We have a situation, Wright."

"Well that's very specific."

" You must have heard about Kristoph Gavin's escape from prison, haven't you?"

"Yes, is that the problem?"

" Yes, he kidnapped Miss Skye and we need all the help we can get in locating her."

"I'll be right over there with Apollo shortly, Athena's at a doctor's appointment."

" Very well, I'll see you soon, Wright."

 ***Wright Anything Agency 4:30 P.M***

"Apollo!" Phoenix called out once he entered the office coming back from taking lunch. Apollo rushed out of the bathroom.

"Apollo Justice reporting for duty!" Apollo shouted.

"Damn Cords of Steel." Phoenix mentally cursed. " Kristoph Gavin has kidnapped Ema Skye, possibly as revenge against Klavier. We're going to the precinct to help however we can." Apollo didn't need to be told twice, he rushed out of the agency with Phoenix as his boss called for a taxi. Once both men were in the taxi, they sped towards the precinct.

 **High Procecutors' Office, Klavier Gavin's Office***

Both attorneys entered the prosecutors' offices, Phoenix went to Miles' office to get more information from him, while Apollo decided that he should go to Klavier's office as ask him what happened. Apollo stood outside of Klavier's office hearing Klavier play one of his guitars, only it didn't sound as good as he usually played. Apollo knocked on the door.

"What!" Klavier shouted from behind the door.

"Klavier, it's me, Apollo."

"Oh, I'm sorry _Herr Forehead_ , come in." Apollo opened the door and stepped inside.


	5. A break in the case

Chapter Five: A break in the case

 _ **Klavier Gavin's office, High prosecutor's office 6:30 P.M**_

Apollo found Klavier sitting in his massage chair with a guitar in his lap. He was strumming the notes to a song, but they didn't sound very good.

"Klavier, are you OK?" Apollo asked.

"OK. Am I OK. Forehead I hardly know the meaning of the word anymore." Klavier fumed.

"I should have guessed. Can I ask you what happened. Mr. Wright and I are here to help bring Ema back." Klavier shrugged.

"If it might help find Ema. Fine," " I last saw her asleep in our bed when I got up to make breakfast for us both. I went to the refrigerator to get what I needed, but we were out of eggs so I told Ema that I was going to get some and I left on my hog. If I had kept the garage locked, Kristoph wouldn't have came into my house. This is my fault. Isn't it Forehead?" Klavier sniffed before tears ran out of his pale blue eyes. Apollo felt awful for his friend. Sure Klavier was aggravating on occasion, but he was also honest and cooperated with the defense to find the truth. Apollo placed a hand on Klavier's shoulder.

"No, You didn't know that Kristoph would go after Ema or that he'd hide out in your garage. It's not your fault. You're upsetting my closest friend right now and I need you to snap out of it for Ema's sake." Apollo said sternly . Klavier blinked a few times to stop his tears and nodded to Apollo.

"OK I'm sorry, You're right, Forehead..I mean Apollo.". There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Klavier called out. A lab tech rushed in with Phoenix and Miles close behind.

"The results of the tests are in, sir. The sedative is very common in clinics around the city, but we did locate a clinic missing a bottle from its stock. The paint chips on the gloves have a high amount of lead so they would have come from an old building of some sort. There are several abandoned apartment buildings near the clinic were the sedative was stolen from. So we could start our search of the buildings there. We believe that the oldest building in the area may be where Kristoph is holding Ema." the tech said.

"We should get started in searching right away. Who knows what Kristoph has or will do to her." Miles said.

"Yeah, the sooner we find Ema the better!" Apollo said.

 _ **Kristoph's hiding place, Ema's "room"***_

Kristoph was standing in front of Ema, who was crouching on her mat.

"You aren't giving up hope are you?" Kristoph said coldly without a single hint of emotion.

"No! I know Klavier won't rest until he finds me and you are put back in prison, and given a full sentence. You won't be able to hide behind your poor mental stability now that you've broken out of prison and kidnapped me. Klavier and Mr. Edgeworth will fight to make sure that you get the sentence you deserve!" Ema spat, she was done with this son of a bitch and she hoped that her words had bruised his ego. Six months ago, she had realized that Klavier's foppishness was a defense mechanism that he used to try and restore the little self-esteem he had from Klavier's treatment of him when they were younger. Ema wasn't expecting it when Kristoph's fist hit her cheek full force. Maybe her efforts at offending him had worked too well.

"What makes you think that Klavier would have the mental capacity or the nerve to prosecute me?!" Kristoph shouted enraged.

"He's done it before and I'm sure he'd do it again."

"You have too much faith in my dimwitted brother, he wouldn't have gotten anywhere without me. I supported him while he was at Themis Legal Academy. Hell I got him into that school. If I get the maximum sentence, who else would he have, his band is no more, so he doesn't have their support. He has no one!"

"You're wrong Kristoph, Klavier has me. He has Phoenix Wright, Mr. Edgeworth is pretty good friends with him, and Apollo is a better friend to him than Daryan or his band mates ever were. He's not alone and he has no need for you any more!" As Ema said those words, Kristoph lost every ounce of control and unleashed ever bit of wrath he'd been holding back. Ema tried to curl up to protect herself, but as his fists barraged her body, she felt a few ribs crack, she could not hold through the agony that Kristoph's attack on her small form and she passed out. She didn't know it then, but her rescue party was on its way.

Note: Sorry this took so long to update, but Writer's Block is a bitch. I'm going to get cracking on Ema's rescue A.S.A.P. Please give me reviews, they let me know on what I need to improve or what you guys like.


End file.
